Almost Had You
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: A bored Sasori almost does so many things, he never regrets not doing them but when he really needs to act and he almost acts but doesn't he can't take it. why didn't he say anything? Why did he just sit there? Why did he almost stop him but let him go?


_**Disclaimer **_I don't own Naruto or the characters! It belongs to it's respective owners! I do own, however, the plot of this story and I own Kid.

**Warning:** Will eventually have inappropriate scenes and currently has bad language and small OC scene's. And it's YAOI

Dark clouds threatened rain and shaded Iwagakure with a pastel hue. Despite the dreary sky, it was warm, everything seemed… almost gentle. The warm feeling made everybody feel comfortable and the pastel blanket softened the usually harsh colors. Still, this ever-present type of weather made some people nervous… almost anxious. As if they were waiting for the blow, like the weather was merely the calm before the storm.

A gentle breeze ruffled the deep red hair of a boy and his brown eyes narrowed. He'd lived in Iwa for five years today and he was bored of it all.

A large bus creaked to a stop and the redhead got on. "Ahem." A gruff voice growled. '_Disgusting' _thought the boy while putting some change into the money box. He walked to the same seat he did everyday and sat down. He pulled out his journal and started writing.

'Mundane. That is the only word one could use to describe my life. Everyday… the same thing, over and over. It's agonizing. Sadly, this is how life is going to be unless I change it…but how to change it is where I always get stuck. Maybe I could become a serial killer; however, when… if I got caught life would be even more scheduled… And that would be unchangeable… for the most part anyway. I considered becoming famous but I am not one to enjoy people looking into my personal like. Bottom line, I am stuck in this hellhole of an existence until somebody saved me.'

The redhead stopped writing. '_Yeah right_ he thought '_I'm a sixteen-year old punk with nothing special about me… Nothing people can know about anyway. What am I to expect?'_ The redhead wore a sleeve-less shirt and black pants, with some black sneakers. His glasses were thick, black plastic; however, he usually wore contacts. His red hair was short and spikey. The teen didn't notice all of the stares he got from both girls and boys. When he would walk, they would all stop what they were doing just to stare. But his expression made him seem unapproachable, so people stayed away, mostly out of fear. Some just because they thought he was arrogant.

The bus he was riding jerked to a sudden halt when some stupid jackass jumped out in front of it.

**Sasori POV**

I rolled my eyes when the bus driver started cussing up a storm. "Children cover your ears!" Some female yelled. Well, at least this is different from the usual routine. It's not every day a dumbass jumps in front of a moving bus, the one I'm on nonetheless. The idiot walked to the side of the vehicle and the driver let her in. she paid the toll and mumbled some sort of an apology. Then she skipped, seriously _skipped_ over to where I am sitting and sat down next to me. She had dark blonde hair that was long and some of it was in a pony tail and she had a fringe over her left eye. She wore a loose baggy sweater and tight, really freakin' tight black jeans with a few holes here and there revealing tan skin. The girl also had a lip piercing.

"Momma! That crazy lady is pretty!" A little boy said, pointing at the blonde woman. Her visible blue eyes twitched and she flexed her gloved hands. My eyes widened with realization. I unintentionally started staring at the blonde. The teen turned to me. We started at each other for a couple of minutes before the blonde's eyes widened.

"Aha!" _**HE **_declared. "You're in my Spanish class, yeah!" He concluded. I almost told him that I didn't have Spanish class, almost. I'm not too sure why I didn't. The best I can guess is that I just didn't care enough to. His blue eyes suddenly had a new gleam to them. "Hey," he whispered, "let's skip school!" He grinned. Clearly, he was mentally unstable with a flair for the unpredictable.

Maybe that's what I need though. Maybe the only way out of this rut is to make my own exit… and maybe, just maybe, he's that exit.

He jumped up and pulled the rope. The bus slowed to a proper stop this time. He grabbed y arm and yanked me down the walkway and right off the bus. He clearly wasn't a very good listener. Then again, it's not like I'd actually said anything. I almost did tell him no though, almost.

"So, Sasori, where do you wunna go first?" I stared at him. He knew my name… He'd said we were in the same class; maybe he just got the name of the class wrong? No. I would've recognized this fire-cracker-hermaphrodite. I held my journal tighter.

"How do you know my name?" He smiles brightly at hearing me talk. That had the same effect on females. I almost asked him if he was a girl in disguise, almost.

"Your notebook," I looked at the midnight blue cover of my precious journal and sure enough 'Sasori Takeushi' was written in thick red. I felt like slapping my forehead, but refrained.

"So, where to?" The blonde asked. Persistent. "Oh oh! I know the best place, yeah!" He said, answering his own question. The blonde turned around and started running. Made me wonder is he ever walked anywhere. I groaned and unclipped my skateboard. I almost just walked away, almost. I jumped on the board and pedaled after him.

We were sitting at a park bench, had been for ten minutes. He kept on checking his watch.

"What are we waiting fo—"

"Aha!" He yelled, jumping up and running to a tree. I sighed and followed at my own pace. "Hey Danna, watch this, yeah!" I was going to yell at him later for calling my 'Danna' but decided it would have to wait. I was curious. I peeked around the tree and immediately felt guilty. A man with midnight blue hair was down on one knew in front of some other guy with white hair. I glared at the blonde. This was a private moment, and we were intruding.

"Nate…" The dark haired man said with a British accent. "I knew from the moment I met you how important you were, how much I was going to rely on you. The way you made me smile just by talking to me, didn't matter what about. You cared for me after that… incident with my brother. You understand me… mostly," He chuckled lightly, "The only thing you could never comprehend about me, even with your brain is just how my heart can't beat unless I know yours is. I can't sleep unless I know you're safe. I can't smile unless you're happy." I felt my heart clench. This really was none of our business.

The raven took off his sunglasses then pulled out what looked like a contact from his left eye. He was Asian with one crystal blue eye and one crystal purple eye. The raven pulled out a small velvet box. "Nate River." His eyes looked so sincere that it hurt. He open the box to reveal a ring. "Will you marry me?"

The blonde grabbed my arm and yanked me away. He did that a lot.

"I wanted to see what 'Nate' said!" I growled. The blonde wagged his tan finger in my face while shaking his head.

"Tsk tsk. That part is none of our business." He said knowingly.

"And the rest was?" I demanded. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What he said came from the heart, it may not be any of your business, but that is his art, yeah." I almost slapped him, almost. He was so wrong about that! That was not art! Not even close. Those words were not eternal, not in the slightest. They could be forgotten with time.

"You're wrong." I said, voice low. He glared at me with his one visible blue eye.

"How so?" He ground out.

"That was _not_ art. Words are the farthest thing from art. They are not eternal."

He clenched his gloved fists. "That is exactly what makes it art, yeah! Words are fleeting! Just like art, yeah!"

I tightened my lips into a hard line. "Art is eternal." I shot back, just as strong. He yelled some type of cuss word and ran at me. I rolled my eyes at the amateur attack and easily stepped to the side. Apparently, it was a farce. He spun around, pushing all of his weight to the right and his fist connected with my face. I heard a loud crack, but I knew no bones were broken. That was impossible.

I growled in anger and flipped down, my hands pushing against the ground. I did a handspring and my feet crashed against his shoulders. He fell down and I sat on top of him, holding my hand to his throat.

"Eternal." I spat. He glared at me for a second before his eyes drifted to the calm sky. I could see his anger slowly draining the longer he looked at it. I jumped up off him and started walking away.

"What a bitch." I said, grabbing my board.

To whom it may concern: My laptop is indeed broken so I cannot update most of my other stories. I'm back to using the library, hence the super short chapter!

there, now that that's done. There is a reason Sasori's name is Takeushi. Two actually. XD Heh. Anybody know where the name Takeushi came from?

Woolfy belongs to the ever-talented 'akatsukimemberwoolfy

Kid is mine, yes everything that happened in this chapter has meaning. I usually don't do anything pointless. Keyword there being USUALLY XD na no da! Anyways, tell me watcha thought kay?

REVIEW


End file.
